


Valentine's Crime

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, jaydick_flashfic: valentine's crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Dick’s really late home.





	Valentine's Crime

**Author's Note:**

> For the first prompt of the JayDick Flash Fic challenge!

Dick climbs in his window at 11:43pm, hoping Jason won’t be too mad that he’s late. They didn’t actually have any plans for Valentine’s day beyond staying in, relaxing and doing nothing much, at Jason’s request; so Dick’s hoping that his surprise will make up for his timekeeping. (Not that it’s actually his fault. You’d think Two-Face would be nice enough to not commit double bank robberies in one night on the holiday, but no. Apparently his rivalry with Calendar Man now includes messing up Dick’s lovelife. Sigh. Patrolling in the store bought costume of ‘Nightbird’ instead of his usual suit had been much less fun, and way more risky than Dick had thought it’d be.)

Dick hadn’t actually planned an extra surprise for tonight, but he’d passed a G-Mart still open and dashed in for an emergency present, grabbing the first thing he saw on the shelves, hoping that if nothing else, it’ll make Jason laugh hard enough he’ll forget to be mad at how late Dick is. A light switches on behind him and Dick freezes, looking up at Jason standing in the doorway to their bedroom, hands on hips and scowl on his face.

“Uh... Surprise?” Dick says, hoping he’s not in too much trouble.

“You do realise that breaking and entering is a crime, Nightwing?” Jason says, voice low and growly, making shivers run down Dick’s spine in the best way.

“Jay...” Dick says about to explain himself, when the use of his codename stops him.

“That’s Officer Todd to you.” Jason continues, moving into the light, and Dick can see his boyfriend clad only in tight navy boxer-briefs, and clipped to the black waistband, helpfully labelled ‘POLICE’ is a real police badge.

“Wait, what?” Dick says, distracted by the way Jason’s muscles bunch and move. 

“You break into a cop’s house and you don’t even check?” Jason shakes his head. “Sloppy work.”

“Uh...” Dick suddenly wonders if he’d maybe fallen into a parallel universe, right up until Jason pulls his hat on, and Dick can see his own badge number on display.

“And I heard you were chatty. Nothing to say for yourself, Nightwing?” Jason says, putting a slight drawl into his voice. Dick bites his lip, liking the way Jason makes his codename sound. And ok, yes, the whole roleplay thing _is_ something Dick had asked for, but he’d assumed from Jason’s lack of communication on the subject that Jason hadn’t been into it. Dick’s so glad he was wrong.

“Uh, Officer Todd?” Dick says, finally standing up straight and walking towards Jason.

“What?” Jason says, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips, putting that broad chest on display.

“Does your uniform usually only consist of boxer-briefs and a hat?” Dick asks with a leer. “Because I have to say, I might need to ask for you to be commended for services to the community.”

“Are you trying to get out of being arrested by flirting with me?” Jason asks, face mean and stony. It makes Dick grin wider.

“That depends. Is it working?” Dick says, pushing his lips into an adorable moue, since he still has his mask on and Jason can’t see him fluttering his eyelashes at him. He flips the lenses up and flutters them again for good measure. 

“Nope.” Jason says with a mean smirk. “I’m going to cuff you, strip search you and then have you up on charges of public indecency.”

“Public indecency?” Dick splutters confused, but also amused at how far Jason’s taking the roleplay.

“Your costume would be less revealing if you were _naked_.” Jason adds, gesturing at Dick’s body in the skintight spandex, and the obvious lines of his jockstrap under it.

“Maybe I’m just trying to get your attention, Officer...” Dick gives Jason his best flirtatious look.

“Oh, you got it.” Jason says, whipping a pair of handcuffs out from behind his back and stalking over to Dick (and there’s no other way to describe the way Jason struts over to him), twisting him round and fastening the cuffs over his wrists.

“The fact that ass isn’t bouncing on my cock right now is a crime.” Jason leans on his back to whisper in his ear, and Dick shudders. Jason twists him round again and then ducks down, picking Dick up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Oh my god! Officer Todd!” Dick laughs, automatically trying to wrap his legs around Jason’s chest.

“Behave or I’ll have to get rough with you.” Jason growls at him, slapping him on the ass, and Dick bites back a laugh even while he moans.

“Promises, promises!” Dick snorts, enjoying the view as Jason walks them into their bedroom.

Dick’s thrown back onto their bed where he bounces twice before the bed settles under him, and he wiggles his arms under him into a more comfortable position.

“Be gentle, Officer, it’s my first time.” Dick grins up at Jason, watching as he crawls on the bed in between Dick’s already spread legs.

“Even if I didn’t know that was a lie, I’d find it hard to believe.” Jason rolls his eyes and strips out of his boxer-briefs.

“It actually is my first time getting strip searched, believe it or not.” Dick says, and Jason’s eyes flick up to his face.

“Really?” Jason pauses looking surprised. “What the hell have my _fellow cops_ been doing while you’re around. Other than staring at your ass, and drooling over themselves.”

“Being bowled over by my wit and charm, obviously.” Dick grins, and Jason finds the zip at his neck, fingers automatically searching for the safety catch release and not finding it, because it’s not his usual suit. Then he pulls at the two sides of the zip so that it rips the cheap spandex wide open right down to Dick’s crotch, revealing Dick’s surprise.

“Wit and charm, huh?” Jason rolls his eyes. “So, which one’s wit, and which one’s charm?” He takes a moment to flick at Dick’s nipples, covered as they are in glittery red heart shaped pasties. The flicking feels weirdly amazing with the pasties attached to his chest.

“The left one is wit, charm’s on the right.” Dick gasps, squirming under Jason’s clever fingers.

“I should arrest you for that alone.” Jason mutters, moving in closer and getting his knees under Dick’s spread thighs.

“How about you punish me with your big thick nightstick instead?” Dick moans, out starting to feel just how tight the padded cup in his jockstrap has become.

“...Did you seriously just call my cock a nightstick?” Jason leans back, groaning, and it’s not a happy sound. “I’m no longer into this. I can’t take it seriously anymore. _Nightstick_!”

“Noooo, Jay, you were doing so well!” Dick moans, pleadingly.

“No, I’m out.” Jason says shaking his head sadly. “That was a mood killer.”

“I can fix it!” Dick says, pushing himself up and into Jason’s lap and grinding down until he feels Jason start to harden again. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Well, if you insist...” Jason groans, resting his hands on Dick’s hips, squeezing him hard enough to make Dick moan. Jason’s fingers dig in and there’s another ripping sound as the ass of his mass produced ‘Nightbird’ costume tears in Jason’s grip.

“Oh look, easy access... Just like I planned!” Dick giggles, and Jason kisses him to shut him up.

“Less talking, more riding, Dickie.” Jason says in between kisses. Dick moans and does just that.


End file.
